


Dhaarta 4

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 4

Waxaa weli gudcur ahayd markii Brienne toosisay oo madaxu ah oo qalbigeeda.

Marka warar Wedding Cas iyo Lady Stark ee dhicistii lahaa iyaga la gaarey iyada lahaa fatahaadii ka tagay, been out on cawska sidii ayay dayday oo habeenkii, waxba arkaya.

Waxay leeyihiin waa hurdaa. Indhaheedii bay ahaayeen cuncun iyo iyada xanuunka dhuunta. Laga soo bilaabo oohin, fikirtey dully. Dabcan iyadu la oohin lahaa.

Laakiin waxay ahayd diiran ugu yaraan. Waxa uu ahaa markaas iyadu ogaaday gacanta ku duudduubtay oo si adag u xidh iyada ku wareegsan, oo kolkiiba wuu ogaa, kuwaas oo diirimaad iyadu xub-ka ahaa meesha maadan

"Jaime?" Waxay tiri, iyada oo madaxa soo jeestay, si uu u eego isaga at.

Wuxuu ku kiciyeen, oo bilig iyada at.

"My marwada," ayuu u gunuuseen. "Ma waxaad tahay hagaagi?"

"Maya," Brienne jawaabay, ka leexo Maqalka in indhihiisa ka.

Waxaa jira aamusay, dabadeedna-

"Miyaad doonaysaa in aad ii inaad u tagto?"

Brienne helay nafteeda xiritaanka iyada gacanta ka weyn inuu.

"Maya," ayay tiri faqayaan.

Gacantiisu adkeeyay iyada ku wareegsan iyo jajab ee labaad ah, Brienne dareemay yarayn xanuun ka.


End file.
